With advancements in the information and computer industries, computers have become indispensable in modern life. In a computer system, a hard disk is a medium for storing and reading data and also serves as a storage device for storing a huge amount of data. The hard disk installed in the computer sometimes undergoes undesirable vibrations, and the problem is even worse with an industry computer, for it may be used in a vibrating environment. The hard disk in the vibrating environment not only has a reduced lifespan but also may malfunction all of sudden.
Furthermore, in a conventional computer system or an electronic device, by increasing the number of the data storage devices (e.g. a hard disk or an optical hard drive), the greater the amount of data can be stored. At present, after fixing the data storage device to a rack, the data storage device can be assembled into the computer system or the electronic device by fixing the rack thereto. The data storage device is fixed to the rack by screw-fastening, in which a bolt needs to be aligned with a threaded hole and then screwed into the threaded hole at two sides of the data storage device, which results in many shortcomings such as inconvenient and time-consuming assembly and disassembly.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to improve the conventional hard disk securement method so as to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings which are well known in related industries.